cd_ifandomcom-20200215-history
Dododododododododododododododo
badadadadadadadadadadadadadada Section heading "move cyclops move, physically on contact physically on contact physically on contact!" and scout run, in the act of scout trips and falls to thy ground scout:"woah as i mean thy fu-..."hit four missiles, landing thy male person that is applied physically on contact thy medic's glass wall "medic" thy medic" text appears heavy: "wah-hahahaha" medic: "ven thy patient voke at the apex of, thy male sex of being skeleton missing, and thy doctor was heard !!!" laughs alone. Half A second later, heavy laughs accompanied with thy male person that is applied in the act of he slaps thy male sex of being physically on contact A tray knocking thy tools physically on contact That item or person or thing. medic: "anyvay thy thing's I as a individual, lost my medical liscense... Archemedes, ! t's filtphy in a specific time or date or thing, !,"about heavy as long as A second "ugh birds hehe" medic: "now, heart withstand voltage, nevertheless I as a individual, 'm very certain heart-" heart explodes, and thy blood spashes physically on contact thy male person that is applied and of thy male sex of being birds, making thy male sex of being bird fall thy stand heavy: "what was noise?" medic: "the sound of progress my friend." goes to thy male sex of being fridge. medic: "ja, perfect!" takes A mega baboon heart revealing A blue spy's being connected to A potato and electrical meter. blue spy: "kill I, a normal human being." medic: "later." fridge. medic: "where was I as a individual, ?,..." heart onto A voltage meter. Places That item or person or thing to thy medigun pointing and thy heart beats faster. violin/string instrument in a specific time or date or thing, background gets faster in a specific time or date or thing, sync accompanied with thy heart. medic: "hahahahahahahahhaahhahahaha" heavy: "ha.. ha.."worried medic: "hahahaahahahahaahahaahahaha" flash of light explodes revealing thy screen. (the big heart ubercharged, in the act of That item or person or thing glows red accompanied with red-orange glows thy thing see with thy eyes sillhouette cracks flowing.) medic: "oooh thy thing looks. zhere" heart in a specific time or date or thing, heavy's cavity. heavy: "should I as a individual, abide by awake as long as ?" medic: "heh,. Nevertheless, in the act of long in the act of A person, probably yourself as such A person, probably yourself as such open ribcage as long as I, a normal human being? I as a individual, 't seem to-" medic tries to open at the apex of heavy's ribcage, hear A loud crack and heavy screams and reveals A rib in a specific time or date or thing, thy male sex of being. heavy: "ahh!" medic: "aw, abide by such A baby, ribs grow." takes thy rib and throws That item or person or thing. Turns and talks to archimedes but maybe A dove. medic: "no zey." takes thy mounted medigun and brings That item or person or thing closer to heavy. Thy male sex of being organs and such regenerate including thy male sex of being shirt and vest. heavy: exhales "what doctor?" medic: "now?"while lifting heavy at the apex of thy hands "let's pwatice medicine." medic dresses at the apex of and equips thy male sex of being tools, A drum plays in a specific time or date or thing, thy background. He comes behind the times of A accompanied with shining light behind thy male person that is applied and doves flying behind the times. medic comes behind the times, heavy runs forward and demoman rushes towards medic in a specific time or date or thing, A wheelchair and wrapped in a specific time or date or thing, bandages. demoman: "medic!" gets hit accompanied with A rocket sending thy male person that is applied flying and landing near medic. Medic pushes thy male sex of being glasses at the apex of and flips switches physically on contact thy medigun, aims That item or person or thing about demoman healing thy male person that is applied. Demoman gets at the apex of whilst removing thy male sex of being cast and bandages. He quickly nods about medic and heads towards battle. Medic sees another wounded person and aims thy male sex of being gun about thy male person that is applied. Scout appears in a specific time or date or thing, thy screen smiling and grows A missing tooth. scout: "oh yeah!" springs at the apex of grabbing thy male sex of being baseball bat and runs. He hits A soldier accompanied with That item or person or thing A corner. [heavy hiding behind A rock accompanied with and army of soldiers advancing towards thy male person that is appli